High School Never Ends
by jeeesxx
Summary: okay, so i already made this story, but i decided t fix it up and change it a bit : hope you like it. i'm trying to put most ships in. but for those of you never read this, the losties are in highschool. please read and review! thanks :
1. Strawberries

A/N: okay, so i know i haven't updated in like forever, haha sorry. oh and just a head's up, the story is really different now, and it actually makes sense. oh and i'm sorry for any of the times i write sawyer instead of james, sorta hard to remember haha.

High School Never Ends

Kate walked out of her house, and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed Claire's number, and put the phone to her ear. Unfortunately, there was no answer, so Kate left a message.

"Hey, I'm just calling you back, I gotta talk to you. Okay call me back." She hung up.

As she walked down the street, she started thinking. '_So, he asked me out?! I never answered him yet; I should soon, but oh well. There's too much to think about, I mean he's too good for me, straight A student, curfew, I can't handle it. Who wants to go out someone like that anyway? Well he is hot, but he could do better, I mean lay off the studying and pick up some weights every once in a while.'_

When she got to school, she walked in and went to her locker. On her way, she of course, ran into Jack.

"Oh hey Kate." Jack said nervously.

"Hey, what's up?" Kate asked, trying to sound casual.

"Oh, nothing much, I have to get to my class though." Jack said even more nervously.

"Okay, bye." Then she remembered something. "Hey wait!" She called after him.

He turned around. "Yeah?"

"You going to the game tonight?" Kate asked.

"Um I have some studying to do." Jack said.

"C'mon, it's Friday." She begged.

Jack hesitated. "Um, I guess I could come."

"Okay great, see you there." She walked away.

When she got to her locker, Claire was waiting for her.

"Hey." They said at the same time, hugging each other.

Just then, Shannon and Libby came over.

"Hey guys!" Kate said also hugging both of them.

"Hey." They said.

"Okay, who's going to the game tonight?" Claire asked.

"I am, I'm bringing Jamie?" She asked.

"I can't wait! I haven't seen her in so long!" Libby said excitedly.

Just then, Michael and James walked by. James smacked Kate's ass, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"How you doin Freckles?" He asked his chin on her shoulder.

"James, how many times do I gotta tell you, no ass smacking." Kate said, laughing.

James chuckled.

"Ya'll going to the game tonight, right?" James asked.

"I am! I'm probably bringing Jamie." Kate told them.

"Probably?" Michael asked, wondering where else she would go.

"I thought about it, but I'm not sure yet. It's starting to get cold out and I don't feel like her getting sick." Kate said.

Just as James was about to say something, the bell rang.

----

Later at lunch, Shannon, Kate, Libby, Claire, Michael, and James all sat at their usual table in their usual seats. When James, Shannon and Libby went to get their lunch, Michael spoke up.

"You know James is kinda jealous about Jack." He said to Kate.

"Really?" Kate asked with a satisfied smile.

"Yeah, he didn't say anything, but it's pretty obvious." Michael told a very interested Kate.

"Yeah, he seemed anxious at health today." Kate stated.

"Health, or sex ed?" Michael asked.

"What do you think?" Kate laughed, as did Michael.

When they all got back to the table, Kate started a conversation with James.

"So, you were kinda anxious in health today." Kate said, trying not to laugh.

"What can I say Freckles? Health class with you, course I'm anxious." James smirked.

Kate laughed and smiled at him.

--------------

After school, Kate was walking home with James, since they lived in the same direction.

"So, the smart kid? Don't really see him as your type." James said.

"I'm full of surprises." Kate smiled over at him.

She shivered as the cold air hit her bare skin. She kept forgetting her coat, since it had just been summer.

"You cold?" James asked her.

"I'm fine." She said looking ahead.

James took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders.

She giggled. "Thanks."

"You wonna ride with me to the game?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." Kate said.

"Alright, I'll be at your house a six." James answered.

"Okay." Kate smiled up at him.

James saw her shiver again, and he put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

Kate smiled up at him, and couldn't help blushing when he smirked back.

"Quite the rosy cheeks their Freckles." James said, causing her to blush even more.

"Shut up Jimmy." Kate said smiling.

"Whoa, don't call me Jimmy." James said.

"But I like Jimmy." Kate smiled and then laughed.

"Yeah, well I like James." He said.

She just laughed and he looked at her.

He couldn't help it; he reached down and kissed her. It was a slow kiss, a nice passionate one you only ever see in the movies. Kate actually found herself giggling in the middle of it, which caused Sawyer to smile.

When they got to her house, she waved. "Bye Jimmy." She yelled giggling.

"Yeah see yah later, Shortcake."

She looked confused.

"Your kisses taste like strawberries."

Kate laughed. "Thanks for the gum."


	2. The Sweetest Thing

A/N: Okay, so tell me what you think :) I hope you guys like it. Well anyways, I'm sorts bashing on Jack in this story, and he's not really like his character in the show, so yeah.

The Sweetest Thing

After Kate had gotten home, she went to the bathroom to get a shower. When she got out, she dressed in her low-cut jeans and her Spartan shirt, with a white beater hanging out under it. She put on some make up, and let her hair air dry. She walked over to Jamie's crib.

"Awe, you deserve such a better mom. I'm sorry baby. I'm trying, but it's tough, just you and me. Were up against the world huh?" Kate laughed. "You have your daddy's eyes, you know that? You have a lot of your daddy's qualities." Kate smiled.

She started thinking, and she just wished she could give the little girl more. She wished she could be home all the time, and just everything could be so simple. She wished the poor baby would have a normal life, with a nice Grammy to give her everything that Kate couldn't and to spoil her rotten. But those dreams were shattered once Kate's mom found out she was pregnant. She couldn't even look at her the same after that.

'_This little baby deserves a better life then you can give her! I told you to stay away from him! I told you so many times, but you just didn't listen. I've had it with you! All you do is mess up! I can't take it anymore!'_

The things she replayed in her head every single day, every night before she went to sleep. It's exactly what her mother had said, right before she left, left her 15 year old, pregnant daughter in a small house with nothing. Kate blamed nobody but herself; sometimes she wished that she had never even been born.

"Kate!" Claire called up the steps.

Kate quickly wiped the tear trickling down her face and ran to the steps.

"Hey, come on up!" She yelled.

When Claire got upstairs, she went straight to the baby.

"Hi sweetheart." She said in a weird voice to make the baby laugh. "Let's get you dressed up, all nice and cozy now." Claire took the baby from the crib and walked over to the changing table.

"You know Kate; you could always come stay with us. My mom tells me to bring you home with me everyday." Claire told her best friend.

"Claire, your mom does enough for me, she watches my baby every day." Kate replied, almost unsure of how to answer.

"Kate, she loves Jamie, she's he one who offered in the first place. It's not safe the two of you living here alone." Claire said, obviously worried about Kate, who made barely enough money to keep enough food in the house.

Kate opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by James, calling from downstairs.

"Freckles!"

"When are you gonna tell him Kate?" Claire asked.

"Claire, stop, don't do this today." Kate said, trying to keep quiet. "We're up here!" She yelled back, and motioned to her friend to be quiet.

Sawyer came upstairs.

"Hey Sassafras, Blondie. Ya'll ready?" James asked, Jamie's carriage in his hands.

"Yeah, I just have to finish getting her dressed." Kate said, joining Claire in front of the changing table.

"I'll make sure the diaper bag is ready." Claire said, feeling that she should leave the room.

"Everything alright?" James asked, once Claire had left.

"Yeah, everything's great." Kate replied with a smile.

-----------------------------8

When they arrived at the game, Claire took the baby, and Kate scanned for Jack.

When she saw him, she quickly walked over.

"Hey." She said with a smile.

"Hi, are the games always this crazy?" Jack asked, seeming a bit worried.

"Crazy?" Kate asked with an almost shocked look on her face.

"Yeah, I mean it's so hectic." Jack said, obviously feeling uncomfortable.

Kate laughed.

"The game didn't even start yet." She smiled. "And this is only about half of the people who are gonna show up.

"Oh, well then we better go get seats." Jack replied.

Kate laughed again. "Kay, let's go."

They got over to where Kate and her friends always sit, and Kate introduced everyone.

Once the game started, Jack started to relax, and he became less tense.

"Is this your sister?" Jack asked, motioning to sleeping Jamie, bundled in blankets in her carriage.

"Uh, yeah she's my sister. Her name's Jamie." Kate replied, uneasy.

"She looks like you." Jack said.

"Yeah she looks like someone else even more though." Kate said, not really controlling the things that came out.

-----------------------------8

At the end of the game, everyone had already left, it had gotten to cold. But Kate and James didn't leave. Even though Kate had Jamie and she needed to make sure the baby stayed warm, she didn't want to leave. So she kept checking her body temperature and adding more blankets. Jamie was perfectly fine though, just sleeping as usual.

"Ready to go Freckles?" James asked.

"Yeah, I think Jamie might be getting something." Kate said, a worried look on her face.

James chuckled.

"What, I don't want her getting sick?" Kate said defensively.

"Freckles, she's fine, I'm just laughing' 'cause you're so worried." James chuckled again. "Okay, let's go." He said, picking up the carriage.

When they arrived at Kate's house, James turned off the car and walked her up.

"You really don't need to walk me to my door every time you drop me off." Kate said smiling.

"Now cupcake, do you really think I'm gonna just drop you off." James said, smirking back at her.

"Hey, you wonna come in for a little bit?"

"Why not?" James replied.

When they got inside, Kate took the awakened baby out of her carriage and held her, bouncing a bit.

James walked into the kitchen to get a drink.

"If you're hungry, there's some food, and I think some left over pizza from last night." Kate said, walking into the kitchen behind him.

"That's alright Freckle's, I'm not too hungry." James said to her.

"Okay, I'm going to go put her down, she looks really tired." Kate said, starting to leave the kitchen.

"Care if I join yah?" James asked her.

"Sure." Kate said, walking up the steps.

When she got upstairs, she went and sat down in the rocking chair in her baby's room.

"Now what story do we want tonight Jamie? Huh sweetie?" Kate said, making cooing noises.

James smiled.

"How about ….. this one!" Kate said, taking the book from the small shelf.

She sat down in the rocking chair, as Jamie's relaxed on her, fitting right into the crack between her arm and elbow.

"There once was a little Princess ….." Kate went on.

James just stood there, staring at the two, a big grin on his face. Although James would never admit this to anybody, he really did think it was the sweetest thing.

After Jamie had fallen asleep and was safe and sound in her crib, Kate and James went downstairs and sat down on the couch.

"You're good with her." James said smiling.

Kate smiled at him. It really made her happy to hear him say that.

"James I need to tell you something."


	3. Lies and Pain

Lies

A/N: so i hope you guys are lovinggg it ! thanks for the reviews ! i'll get some more ships in here soon, but these next few chapters are gonna have a lot of jate and skate ! kaybye.

"Yeah Freckles?" James asked, his face turning serious.

"Well you know how me and you kind of yah know, had sex on my 15th birthday?" Kate asked, reminding him of something that he probably didn't even need a reminder of.

"Sure thing sweetheart, how could I forget?" James smirked.

"And then I got pregnant right after that, and I told you that I was positive it wasn't yours," Kate stopped for a moment and looked at James's face, it was very serious, angry, and even a little scary. She continued, "I was wrong."

"How could you be wrong about something that like that Kate?" James yelled in fury, standing up from the couch.

'James, please! Just listen! I didn't know and me and you, we weren't together, I didn't want it to be yours! I didn't want to look like trash! I didn't want my mom to find out who the dad was! I was trying to protect you! She'd call him and he'd kill you James! He'd kill you." Kate said, tears now streaming down her face.

"I don't care what he wanted to do to me! I got you pregnant and you tell me someone else did! You tell me I have a daughter a year and a half later! I aint her dad, Kate. I aint nobody's daddy. You lied to me, and I sure as hell aint just comin in and being that baby's dad!" James yelled.

"I didn't know! I thought she was his!" Kate screamed, crying uncontrollably.

"His?" James said, a sound of disgust in his voice.

"His James, his, Wayne's! He forced me, and I thought she was his! I wanted to get an abortion, but I just couldn't do it! I didn't want her to have to have a dad like that, but I knew you wouldn't want her, so I lied, I had to!" Kate fell to the floor crying.

"That son-of-a-bitch! He aint gettin away with this. But right now, I can't be with you. I can't talk to you. I can't look at you. You look me in the eye, and you tell me you didn't know all along." James said, lifting her chin.

She looked him in the eyes, his tear filled eyes. For the first time in her life, she saw a look of pain and hurt in his eyes. It was the first time in her life that she saw who he really was; the first time he really let her.

"I'm sorry. I knew it was yours; I was pregnant before Wayne even went after me. I just knew you didn't want to hear-" James cut her off by standing and walking for the door.

"I wanted to know Kate, because for once in my life, I'd actually have somethin to hold onto." He turned and left, leaving a broken Kate to lie on the floor, wanting to drown in her tears.

She was so hurt, but she knew he felt even worse. He had a 5 month old daughter he didn't even know about. She also knew what it was like to have nobody, nothing to hold onto, and she could've saved him from having to deal with it any longer, but she didn't. She hated herself; she wished she could just...die.

--------

James walked into his house, slamming the door behind him. He slammed his fist off the counter, and yelled in fury. He hit it continuously, until finally, his bloody fists just seemed as if they couldn't move. He started to cry, cry for the first time since his parents died. He cried for everything. Everything he held it in for, and that the girl he loved, lied to him.

---------

The next day was like no other. It was the first day in a long time, which she hadn't spent with James. She called him more times then she could count, but she only got his answering machine. She wouldn't eat or sleep, she would only take care of her daughter.

--------

James sat on his couch, drinking a beer, wondering how many more times his cell phone would go off with the ringtone him and Kate recorded a while before, when they spent the entire day just driving around. It went off again. He couldn't take it; he took the cell phone and broke it in half. He threw the two pieces across the room, causing them to land on the TV stand, where a small photo strip fell to the ground. He went over to pick it up when he saw all the pictures on it. It was of him and Kate; the day Kate told him she was pregnant. He wanted to cheer her up, so he took her out all day long. He stared at the picture for several minutes, before taking a liter from his pocket and watching it slowly burn away.

--------

Months had passed, James and Kate hadn't talked to each other since the night Kate told James that he was a dad. Occasionally their eyes would meet when they saw each other walk down the halls of school, or in health class when all they could think about was all this wasted time. Kate and Jack had gotten a lot more serious, and Kate spent almost everyday with him. One night, Jack asked Kate to come to his house for dinner with his parents.

--------

Kate knocked on the door to Jack's house, very nervous about the night ahead. Jack's mom answered.

"Kate! I'm Mrs. Shepard, what a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hi, Mrs. Shepard, nice to meet you too." Kate tried to sound enthusiastic.

Jack came to the door.

"Kate, come in." He said, grabbing her hand.

"Dinner's just about ready, why don't you two go and sit down." Mrs. Shepard said as she walked into the kitchen.

Jack's dad was sitting in the dining room, waiting to meet Kate.

"Kate, hi, I'm Mr. Shepard, but you can call me Christian." Jack's father said, extending his hand.

Kate shook his hand. "Hi, nice to meet you." She smiled.

Jack and Kate both sat down.

"Dinner is served." Mrs. Shepard said, walking into the room and placing the food on the dining room table.

"Everything looks great." Kate said, smiling at her.

"Oh thank you sweetheart. Jack, why don't you say grace." Mrs. Shepard said, sitting down.

So Jack said grace, and they all got started in on their meal.

"So Jack tells me you live alone, and that you have a daughter." Christian said, Mrs. Shepard nearly choking on her drink.

"A daughter?" Mrs. Shepard asked, trying to clear her throat.

"Yeah, her name is Jamie." Kate said, feeling extremely uncomfortable and angry that Jack had told them after she had trusted him not to.

"That's a bit young, wouldn't you think?" Mrs. Shepard said.

"Mom." Jack knew exactly where this was going.

"What sweetie, I'm just asking questions. I don't really think you should be seeing someone with a child, how old are you again Kate?" Mrs. Shepard asked, obviously disapproving of Kate.

"Uhm, I'm uh almost 17." Kate told her.

"And you live alone?" Christian was asking the questions now.

"Yeah, just me and Jamie." Kate was beginning to get angry having to answer all for these questions, which quite frankly was none of their business.

Jack excused himself from the table and started taking in the dishes.

"Kate, I don't want you seeing my son anymore. He has a big future ahead of him, and a baby will just get in the way of that. And plus, I don't know how faithful you are, I mean you aren't even with the father of your child anymore." Mrs. Shepard said sharply.

"With all due respect Mrs. Shepard, I don't need your approval. I didn't really plan on my life going like this either, but I don't need you telling me whether or not I'm faithful enough be date your son. I made my mistakes, and I can live with them. Whether you can or not, you telling me to stay away from Jack really won't be stopping me." Kate told her.

"Now listen here kiddo, you're just going to get in the way of my son's future. You're not going to ruin his life with your mistakes. Stay away from him, or I _will_ do something about it." Christian said this time.

"Fine, I'll stay away from him. Thanks for dinner." She grabbed her coat and left the house. She drove to Claire's to pick up her daughter, and on her way home, she realized what today was, 'Jeckles Eve.' It was a holiday her and James had made up, and then they had just 'Jeckles Day.' They made it up one day when Sawyer had come over to study with her one day.

So finally, Kate decided that she wasn't staying away from him anymore. Whether or not he wanted her there, she needed him.


	4. I'm Sorry Katherine

I'm Sorry Katherine

'_Katherine, when I go, when I leave, I'm not coming back. You have to promise sweetheart, you have to promise me that you're not gonna come looking for me. I might come back one day to meet the baby, but no matter what, don't come to me. Wayne, he'll kill you, and James. Now I know you love that boy Katherine, but you need to let him go. Let him go Katie. He'll do you know good. I love you, and don't you ever forget that." Dianne said, heading for the door._

"_No mommy! Don't go! Please ma, I can't do this on my own, don't go." Kate's said, her voice, cracking._

"_I love you Katherine." Dianne walked out the door and got into the car._

"_I love you too mommy."_

When Kate got to his house, she hesitated. She sat in the car for a while, just thinking of what could go wrong. But finally, she got over the fear, she went to the door. Knock.. Knock.. Knock.

He answered.

When he saw her there, he just froze.

"James, just please listen." Kate said, hoping he wouldn't back out.

"Why Kate, why should I listen to you?" His voice was sharp.

"Please, we need to talk. I need you. You're my best friend Jamie, please." Kate eyes filled with tears.

She said Jamie. It was what she called him when they were little, before his parents died, before her parents left. They were Jamie and Katie, but now they were different, now they were alone, and now they were James and Kate.

"This really aint a good time." James said, beginning to close the door.

"It's never a good time for you, I know I lied, but I was trying to protect you, just please lis-" Kate was cut off by a distant voice.

"You coming baby?"

"Oh, um, I should, I should go." Kate said, slowly backing away, feeling like a complete idiot.

"Listen Kate." James tried to stop her.

"No, no, it's fine, this is my fault. I'm just gonna go." She placed her hand on her forehead and got into her car.

When she got home, the tears started flowing instantly. She was so upset she didn't even know what to do. She went to go pick up her phone and call Claire when she saw she had a message.

She listened to it.

"_Katherine, its me, Ma. Now I know I told you to stay away, and you still need to, but I want to see you and the baby. I need you to meet me at the diner, tomorrow at 8 am. I need to talk to you about some things. I love you and miss you so much sweetheart. Bye, bye."_

Kate smiled and began to cry even more.

"You're gonna meet Grammy, baby. Huh, you wonna meet your Grammy?" Kate laughed and cried her way to sleep, just holding her daughter as tightly as she could, just absolutely enthralled about the day ahead.

------8

It was 7:08 am, and Kate was finishing getting dressed. She had her hair draped loosely over her shoulders, and no makeup on at all; her mom thought she was prettier that way. She didn't know why, but she was beyond nervous about seeing her mom again.

"Ready to get dressed sweetie?" She said, placing Jamie on the changing table.

She dressed her in white fluffy pants and a pink button down shirt, with a little fountain of the tiny bit of hair, her _now_ 10 month old daughter had.

When she arrived at the diner, her mom was already there, in the same table they always sat on her mom's breaks, years before.

Kate stopped in the doorway and just stared ahead, her mother catching the glance. Dianne stood up and smiled. Kate ran over and hugged her mother.

"I missed you mommy." Kate said, tears filling her eyes.

"I missed you too sweetheart. Now let's see this little one." Dianne said, beyond excited.

Kate set the carriage on the table, and picked up her daughter.

"Mommy, meet Jamie, Jamie, this is your Grammy." Kate handed the baby to Dianne, smiling brightly.

"Oh, Katherine, she's beautiful. She looks just like you, and she's got so much of James in her."

Dianne and Kate other smiled through all their tears.

"She looks like you too, Ma." Kate said.

Dianne laughed.

"Has she spoken or walked yet? Does she crawl?" Dianne wanted to know everything. She was so upset on everything she was going to be missing out on in this little girl's life, but she had to, to protect her daughter and grand-daughter.

"No walking, but last night, I was getting ready to put her to bed, and she said 'da-da'." Kate told her overly excited mother.

"Oh, I'm sure James was just overfilling with joy." Dianne was just holding her Grand-baby.

"About that," Kate trailed off. "James and I aren't really together."

"What, your raising this baby all on your own?"

"Well, I just told him he was the father a few months ago and he didn't take it so well." Kate didn't want to say anymore, considering her mother had thought they were raising Jamie together.

"Well Katherine, who else would be the father?" Dianne was getting worried.

"Well nobody, but he didn't know that. He thought I was dating this one guy." Kate didn't want to lie to her mother, but she also didn't want her mom to know what Wayne did.

"Katherine, you got pregnant when you were fifteen years old. Now, that's too young to even be thinking about boys. So listen here, I think I should take Jamie for a while." Dianne smiling face had turned serious.

"What, no mom, I'm sorry, but you can't just take her, she's all I have left." Kate was scared now.

"Listen sweetheart, Wayne's clean, no alcohol, drugs, nothing. He's being a very nice man now, and I think me and him should raise her."

"What, do you think I'm doing a good enough job Ma? What's wrong with her? Nothing. I wouldn't let anything happen." Kate wasn't going to let her mother just take away the one thing she had left of family.

"I just think it'd be best." Dianne was holding the baby very tightly now.

"Sorry, Ma, but we have to go." Kate went over to take the baby.

"No Katherine, she needs a good life, and right now, you just can't give her one."

Kate grabbed Jamie, "I love you ma." She walked out of the diner, tears falling from her eyes.

-----------8

Later that night, Kate was putting Jamie to sleep, scared to go to sleep herself.

All she could think about was not having Jamie. And she was scared that her mom might come and try to take her. She sat on the rocking chair in Jamie's room, trying to stay awake, but soon, her eyes just closed.

--------8

Dianne and Wayne slowly crept into Jamie's room. Wayne punched Kate across the face even before she had woken up, he wanted to keep it that way.

Dianne slowly picked up Jamie, and everything she'd need. Wayne took all the things Dianne had picked out, and brought Jamie down to the car.

"I'm sorry Katie, I love you." Dianne wrote on the note, placing it in Jamie's crib.

--------8

Kate's alarm went off at 5am, so she could get ready for school.

"Where's my little angel?" Kate said, walking over to Jamie's crib.

When she got there and Jamie wasn't there, her heart stopped.

"Oh my god, I fell asleep. Oh my god, where is she?" Kate yelled, tears falling from her eyes uncontrollably. She looked everywhere, and then, she saw the note in the crib. She read it, and fell to the floor, crying as hard as she'd ever cried before.

She stood up and grabbed her phone.

"Um, I'd like to report a missing baby." Kate said. "Yeah, I don't know, I live alone.

My mom came to visit me yesterday and she said she wanted to take my baby to give it a better life.

I fell asleep last night, and I woke up and there was a note saying she was sorry and she loved me.

Yeah, yeah I don't know, I don't know.

She didn't tell me where she was going.

What? That can't be possible. Jamie Skyla Austen.

No, that's my daughter; she must've changed the records." Kate couldn't stop crying.

"You can't help me?!" Kate yelled.

"Don't tell me you're sorry, my daughter was just kidnapped, but you can't help me!" She slammed the phone against the wall.

Kate wanted to fall to the floor and just cry her eyes out, but she held back the feeling. She didn't have time to cry. She needed to find her daughter; she needed to get her back. Kate ran outside and got in her car. She drove nonstop, just looking everywhere. She was crying so hard, she had to stop the car to avoid wrecking.

Kate just sat in her car, scolding herself for falling asleep. All she could think about was her little girl, not knowing where her daughter was. Not knowing if she was cold, scared, hungry. Kate couldn't even imagine not being with her little girl. She just wanted her back and, she didn't care about anything else right now. She couldn't stop crying, but then something came to her mind.

Her mom and Wayne were living in Oregon, and she knew they wouldn't stay there. Dianne had always wanted to live in Pennsylvania for some odd reason Kate could remember. So, that's where she was headed. It only took her a few hours to get there, considering she lived in New York. When she arrived, she parked where a payphone was, ran over to it, and called every single hotel listed.

Finally, she found it. Dianne and Wayne were in that hotel. She drove as fast as she could to get to get there, and when she arrived it only took a little bit of bribing to get the key.

She ran up to room 23 on the 8th floor. Kate closed her eyes, took a deep breath and opened the door.


	5. Jamie

A/N: soooo, i haven't written these stories for like ever now. and i was just watching lost and i just kinda feel like updating this so yee. oh and i couldn't remember kate's moms name, but i thought it was Dianne. please correct me if i'm wrong haha.

Jamie

As Kate walked in the hotel room, she felt a wave a relief over her. Jamie was right there, lying on the bed, cooing and making noises as if nothing was wrong. Kate broke down in tears and laughter and ran straight to Jamie. She picked her up and held her in her arms as tightly as she could, kissing her head and telling her how sorry she was. Kate sat down on the bed to look at the small child to see if she was okay when out of no where she heard the water running in the bathroom. She gripped her child and slowly crept over to the door.

When she opened it, she saw Dianne and Wayne in the bath.

"Katherine, what are you doing here?" Shouted Dianne, her face looking shocked, her eyes looking scared.

"Why, why would you take her from me Ma, why?" Kate screamed, tears streaming down her face.

Wayne stood up from the tub and wrapped a towel around his waste. "Now Kate, just hand me the baby and turn around and go home." He moved closer to her, extending his arms out to take Jamie.

"No, no Wayne! Stay away from us!" She began moving backwards.

"Kate, you can't raise a child! Hand me the baby now!" Dianne stood up from the tub and put a robe on. "I'm gonna say it one more time, give me the baby!" Wayne shouted, cornering Kate.

She didn't budge. Wayne grabbed the baby and handed it to Dianne. He hit Kate, just enough to make her fall to the floor, but not enough to knock her out. He knelt down on top of her chest. "If you ever come back here, I will kill you. That's a promise. And don't you dare call it your baby, you don't even know how to raise a damn child. You probably leave it home all day and go out! You're worthless! Nobody wants you! Not even your own baby! We're gonna give it a better life, we're gonna be good parents." Wayne began to stand up.

"No! Give me her! You're not good parents. You left me. You raped me, Wayne." Kate screamed.

Wayne grabbed the back of her head by her hair. He reached in his back pocket and took out a knife. He put it to her throat. "See this right here, Katherine? It's not sharp enough to kill you. But it can hurt you." He lifted it up to her face and pressed the blade against her cheek and push down. He left her with a cut from her cheek bone to her mouth. "I want you to taste your blood! Cause if you ever come back here, you'll be surrounded in it, you understand me?" He stood up, kicked her a few times and with that him and Dianne took the baby and ran out the door. A few hours later, a maid came in and saw Kate and called the police.

------------

Kate layed in the hospital bed, trying to open her eyes. They felt like they were swollen shut. The doctor came in and asked her how she was feeling. When her eyes finally adjusted to the light, she saw Christian Shepard standing on the side of her bed.

"What are you doing here?" Kate asked him.

"I'm your doctor, Kate. And you've been hurt pretty badly. You have a few fractured ribs and the cut on your face is gonna need stitches, but you'll live." He smiled at her.

"Wheres my baby?" Tears steamed down her face.

"They uh sent out an amber alert, hopefully we'll hear something soon."

"No, no, no, no, my baby. This is my fault. I should've run when I had the chance!" She sobbed, trying to cover her face.

A/N: sorry for any grammar mistakes, i didn't have time to proofread. reviiiiews please!


End file.
